Empty
by stuckinsea
Summary: A Night to Remember...RD Slash


Title: Empty  
Author/Artist: Hannah  
Pairing: R/D  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Warnings: (If any) Character Death  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: A Night to remember  
Concrit: Yes  
A/N: No Beta sorry if there are any mistakes.

Empty  
By: Hannah

_You were my sun, you were  
My earth, but you didn't know  
All the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance, made other  
Plans, but I bet you didn't think  
That they would come crashing  
Down..._

The rain is falling all around you, soaking your cashmere coat, making it feel as if the whole world is weighing you down. Staring off into a dimly lit home, you can see the fire blazing in the hearth, the only source of light.

It's a special night for the couple. It's their wedding night. You drop the cigarette that you've been puffing on for the past seven minutes. You've timed it before, it takes almost seven minutes for you to finish a cigarette, though he hates when you smoke, says your mouth tastes like an ash tray when he kisses you. Well, he doesn't have to worry about that anymore now does he.

_You don't have to say what you did  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance for you and  
Me, they'll never be, don't it make you  
Sad about it..._

You stamp out the small embers that appear at the end of the cigarette and head for the front door. You hope that their wards aren't up, you hope that because they're so happy that they didn't even think about putting them up. You feel like the whole world is going in slow motion, you look left and then right as you cross the street, hoping no one see you. You push open the small gate the surrounds the house, a white picket fence...how fucking quaint. The path to the front porch is lined with flowers, scoffing you kick them up from the dirt, perfect fucking home, perfect fucking life, perfect fucking flowers.

It's beginning to rain harder, so hard that it hurts as it falls heavily on your head. You reach for the screen door and nothing happens, no bells, no whistles, you smile...no wards. With an Alohomora the door clicks open. No turning back now.

_Told me you loved me why did you  
Leave me all alone, now you tell me  
You need me when you call me on the  
Phone, I have to refuse you must have  
Me confused with some other guy, your  
Bridges were burned and now it's your  
Turn to Cry...  
_  
You step across the threshold and you wonder if he carried her across the barrier, like a good husband should. You can't believe that he chose her, that he just walked away from you, after all that you've given up just for him. He throws it away because he's afraid to disappoint his family and Potter...Saint fucking Potter. All your life that four eyed bastard has done nothing but make your life miserable. Be it verbal beatings from father, from physical torture from the Dark Tosser, but mostly taking the one and only thing that you've ever loved...

_Cry Me a River...Cry Me a River...  
Cry Me River..._

Looking around you see that the house is nice, not like your home that you shared in secret but something that filthy Mudblood would love. The house is filled with gifts, they look pretty expensive. You see a picture in a sterling silver frame, it's of them when they were in school. He's sitting with his back against the willow tree, where the golden trio would sit and she's leaning against him and they're smiling so happy and so content. It doesn't hurt much when you punch your fist through the glass, doesn't make a lot of noise as the glass shatters. You drop it onto the sofa and head for your destination.

_You know that they say that  
Some things are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to  
Him and you know it, all of these  
Things people tell me, keep messing  
With my head, you should've picked  
Honesty then you may not have blown it..._

As you make your way up the stairs, you see that whoever made the place ready for them made it nice and romantic, flower petals are strewn on the stairs and candles are lined as well. It makes you want to kick it all down, but not yet, not until you've done what you came to do. You wonder if Potter told him you were at their party. Well, you weren't invited but that didn't stop you from standing behind the bushes and watching them take their first dance as man and wife. You smirked watching them, old school rivalry coming to the surface, hail the weasel king and his Mudblood queen.

_You don't have to say what you did  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance for you and  
Me, they'll never be, don't it make you  
Sad about it..._

Potter spotted you as he stood there with the Weaselette, hand around her waist smirking at you. He actually toasted his drink at you and you wanted to smash his fucking face in at that very moment. But you walked away, because Potter was the last of your worries, tonight they would pay. Taking a deep breath you walk into the room. It makes you sick, you're clutching your stomach because she's in his arms as they lay content in their huge king size bed with canopy and white sheets, you wonder if she was a virgin. Her wedding gown sits on a chair, his tuxedo lying on the ground. Bad habits die hard as you go and pick his clothes up putting them neatly on the chair, when you were together you'd do this for him, knowing that he was sloppy and didn't pick up after himself, you did this because you loved him so much.

_Told me you loved me why did you  
Leave me all alone, now you tell me  
You need me when you call me on the  
Phone, I have to refuse you must have  
Me confused with some other guy, your  
Bridges were burned and now it's your  
Turn to Cry..._

You're taking deep breaths now. Deep calming breaths, you've come this far you can't back out now. They deserve it, no one leaves a Malfoy, no one...not even the love of your life. It's his fault, all his fucking fault. He made you love him, made you yearn for him. Made it so you couldn't even function in life without even the smallest smile from him to start off your day, he's in your blood, coarsing through your veins. So he deserves this.

_Cry Me a River...Go on and just  
Cry Me a River...Go on and just  
Cry Me a River...Baby go on and just  
_  
He looks so peaceful sleeping there, she's laying her head on his chest and it makes you want to yank her off of him. He's yours, he's always been yours, and he'll die yours. You're walking closer to the bed, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. Listening to his breath, it's making you shudder. It's the same kind of breathing you'd feel when you'd be making love, the way he breathed with his chest against your back, the air ruffling your hair, it was the best feeling in the world. He took it away, and he has to pay.

_The Damage is done, so I  
Guess I'll be leaving..._

You sit at the edge of the bed gently and slowly you reach out and graze his hand lightly the one that's resting on his stomach, what you wouldn't give just for him to tell you he loved you just once more. Shaking your head from it's momentary lapse you get the steel back into your nerves.

_You don't have to say what you did  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance for you and  
Me, they'll never be, don't it make you  
Sad about it..._

You slowly pull your wand from your coat, your hand is shaking. It's hard to swallow, you clear your throat. Just two words and you'll get your revenge...just close your eyes and say it...

'Weasley – get your filthy hands off of me," your voice echoes inside your head.

He's got you cornered against the wall outside of the Quidditch pitch, you were just doing the usual mocking, about him not being to save another Quaffle, and he should be used to this already. He has a wild look in his eyes and it's got your heart beating quickly.

_Cry Me a River...Baby go on and just  
Cry Me a River...Go on and Just_

He's so close to you that you can see the splash of freckles that decorate the bridge of his nose.

'Weasley – what the fuck do you want," you say scrabbling at his hands that are twisted into your robes.

He smiles wickedly, then leans in closely and whispers so low and seductive that it warmed you from head to foot that day...it was raining then too. "Haven't you guessed, Malfoy," licking the shell of your ear, "you."

He left you standing there and staring off at him as he jogged back to the castle. It made you go after him, made you want him. Made you love him and he shouldn't have done that. He should've told you that you'd spend two years of your life in hiding because he didn't want anyone to know that he loved you, that you loved him. You gave up everything to be with him and he just tossed you aside because he couldn't do the same.

_Cry Me a River...Cause I already cried  
Cry Me a River...Don't want to cry no more  
_  
He can't just do that...not to you, you're a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't love, Malfoy's don't feel. He changed that. So he deserves everything he gets. Taking a deep breath...wand pointed right between the eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Sunlight spills into the room. Hermone stretches like a cat, grinning because today they're starting the rest of their lives together. "Ronald – you're hands are freezing." She squeezes his hand gently, they're stiff as a board and cold as ice. "Darling?" slowly she turns and a scream rises from her throat that would wake even the dead.

"RON! Oh my God RON!"

Ron shudders beside her bolting up in his sleep, "Hermione – What the hell – oh God!" he's on your stomach, his hand on top of yours, cold as stone. "Draco!" Ron takes him into his arms, rocking Draco's lifeless body, "oh – my love – what have you done?"

_Cry Me a River...Cry Me a River..._

You took everything from me, Ron...I couldn't function in this world without you...the one thing you took from me I can never take back...so take my body, since you've already consumed my soul...

_Cry Me...Cry Me...Cry Me..._


End file.
